


Kamijo's Castle: The Role Play Party (Part 1)

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kamijo's Castle [4]
Category: Initial'L (Band), Jupiter (Band), Kaya (Musician), Lycaon (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Kamijo has the perfect idea for his second money making scheme. It's going to be an even greater party than the last, he just knew it. It was all a game really, and he was playing to win.





	Kamijo's Castle: The Role Play Party (Part 1)

“What are you doing?” Hizaki asked, as he watched Kamijo tie a yellow ribbon around the door handle that led into his suite of rooms.

“Marking off the no go areas for my party. I assume you still want nothing to do with it?” Kamijo prompted.

“Not particularity,” Hizaki remarked, “Your, role play thing, just isn't to my taste.”

“Live Action Role Play,” Kamijo corrected, rolling his eyes, “Everyone will be given a role and follow the loose story that I will give them. The roles are random, but I can easily fix it so you're a slutty school girl who will take as much cock as possible to get her own way?”

“That sounds, unnecessary,” Hizaki replied, “Why dress up, when I could seduce every man here?”

“You and Zin are up to something,” Kamijo accused, “Don't think I haven't noticed you're the only two not attending. I don't mind, play your games.”

“He promised me that he was the kinkiest man here,” Hizaki confessed, “So of course I have to make him prove it.”

“Good for you,” Kamijo said, with genuine sincerity. He made his way down the hall, securing off Zin's room and the bathroom that was currently waiting for a plumber to fix the piping. Hizaki watched him for a moment, before a new concern crept over him.

“Kamijo, the woods?” Hizaki prompted.

“Are off limits, don't worry,” Kamijo reassured him. “I'll get some rope up if you're really so worried.”

“What we have, won't be special if just anyone can claim it,” Hizaki reminded him. “What if it's someone we can't trust?”

“Really, there's no concern,” Kamijo promised. “Most of the party will be inside anyway.”

“And if Zin and I decide we actually want to eat?” Hizaki said. “Can I visit the kitchen without having some idiot trying to take advantage?”

“Anyone not wearing the access bracelet will be off limits,” Kamijo promised. “So cook,or order whatever take-away you like, the delivery men will be treated as normal. I'll make the front hall a none sex zone as well. Happy?”

“It sounds like you've thought of everything,” Hizaki reluctantly agreed.

“Oh one more thing,” Kamijo said with a wink, “Over the next few days, Zin and yourself are going to be worth an instant Gold Completion score. So if someone does take your fancy, feel free to make a move on them. They just can't proposition you first.”

 

Kamijo stood before the small group, quickly finishing off the rules for the upcoming weekend. The parts hadn't been selected yet, but there were plenty of outfits hanging up ready for selection, or a two hour window where guests could leave to arrange their own costumes. He knew most of these men would probably leave, but the party was so expensive he had to make sure all bases were covered.

“To begin, I have a gift,” Kamijo said, displaying the charm bracelet he wore on his right wrist from which hung twenty rose charms. “You will each have a bracelet, such as this, with a unique charm. When you sleep with another, then you can exchange charms with that person, at the end how many unique charms you have, the bigger the prize. Ten charms for bronze, fifteen for silver, twenty for gold. If Hizaki or Zin come on to you, keep in mind they are otherwise off limits, then you will achieve instant gold. They both refuse to play, so don't get too hopeful there. Anyway, you can keep the bracelets after the final scoring, and exchange charms at will. Removing the bracelet signifies you require a break from character, please respect this decision. If you are removing it for any other reasons, such as it's hindering your fun or you find it easier to remove charms this way, just make sure that anyone in the room with you is aware you are still in character.”

Happy that all the boring bits were now out of the way, Kamijo handed out the bracelets as well as a laminated copy of the rule book, just in case anyone wanted to check up on anything. With that done he picked up a stack of envelopes and let the men select one, this would include their character, their room and some token condoms and lube. Not that he hadn't provided such things in every room anyway.

Pleased to here the excited chatter in the room, he opened his envelope and smiled in delight. Quite by accident he had picked one of his personal favourite roles, the artist. He was going to hit the secret platinum with this role he thought, as he went to his rooms to get changed. He was going to sleep with every man in the castle, including the two who refused to play.

 

Teru hadn't been so sure about his role when he opened his envelope. He'd wanted something exciting and adventurous, not a salary man. With a sigh he sat on the edge of his bed, he'd intentionally swapped rooms back to his own, wondering what he was meant to do with this? The outfit didn't have to be realistic, he reminded himself, just enough that he could be recognised.

He pulled out his suit, as an idea hit him. It was brilliant, but would involve changing his character just slightly. He hurried to Kamijo's room, bursting on the half naked man and playfully giving him a slap on the ass.

“Hey,” he greeted the other, “I was just wondering if I could change my character slightly?”

“There will be no changing,” Kamijo scolded, “You know the rules. What did you get anyway?”

“Salary man,” Teru answered, “But I was thinking, could I be a sales man instead? I'll still wear the suit and everything, but this will be better. Trust me?”

“Fine,” Kamijo agreed, “Now get out of here, I don't want to fuck anyone until it counts.”

“Yes boss,” Teru agreed happily, returning to his room and collecting his car keys. This character was going to require some shopping after all.

 

Kaya had loved the Key Party, and was even more excited about this one. He'd got the perverted school kid, so of course he had dug out his old school uniform and modified it so it was a little less decent. He now wore a black skirt, in replace of the trousers, which sat high on his legs concealing nothing if he bent down. He was pretty sure stiletto healed thigh-high boots hadn't been allowed either, but he had been planning on wearing them no matter what role he got.

Satisfied with his appearance he found an over shoulder laptop bag, and almost pulled the laptop out before having better ideas. They could watch all kinds of videos on the screen, perhaps a way to seduce a more hard to get player?

Filling the rest of the bag with toys he was good to go. It would be fine to wear this outfit for the weekend, and he had already brought a small over night bag to the castle with some basic essentials.

He wasn't the first to return, neither was he the last. It gave him plenty of time to admire the men around him, many scantily dressed to the point they were almost naked. He was pretty sure that police men wore more than tight shorts, a cap and bondage halter. Not that he was complaining, Yuki looked magnificent.

It was then that he spotted Teru, surprised to see he was wearing a two piece suit with a loose tie and shirt that had both of the top buttons undo. He was sexy, but not in the way you wouldn't see everyday. Where were the shorts he was famous for? Why was he dressed, well so modest? In this sea of flesh, it was the hidden that caught Kaya's gaze.

Kamijo soon returned, as sexy as always, and began the story of how they had all been on a train that had broken down in the countryside. This castle was the only place in miles, but luckily the artist who had inherited the place was more than happy to let them stay until the train was repaired, which of course would take all weekend.

The story of course then went straight to the artist offering them all drinks, something Kaya accepted with a smile. What was his game plan? Who should he seduce first? Before he could decide, Teru slipped by his side.

“Are you all right little girl?” Teru asked.

“I'm scared,” Kaya answered, his lip trembling in fear. “My parents are going to be so worried when I don't return home.”

“I'll look after you,” Teru promised, wrapping his arm over Kaya's shoulders. “For this weekend, why don't you call me Daddy?”

“I don't even know you,” Kaya whimpered, burying his face against Teru's chest as if he really was scared. “Will you really protect me?”

“Of course,” Teru promised. “But it will come at a price.”

“What kind of price?” Kaya asked, knowing already what Teru was going to say. This was a bad porn, but neither of them were actors and they both just wanted to exchange charms.

“I need to test out some of the new stock,” Teru answered. “Just some toys, you're going to love them.”

“Oh, I bet I will,” Kaya agreed, happily playing innocent as Teru led him up the stairs. He smiled sweetly as he sat on the edge of the bed, acting horrified when Teru opened the case filled with nothing but sex toys. No need for anything in his school bag, he thought as he placed it to one side. “They're not toys I've even seen before.”

“They're for adults,” Teru reassured him, placing his lips over Kaya's own. “So what do you say, will you let me test them on you?”

“I shouldn't,” Kaya whined, soon seduced by Teru's words and kisses. He'd be kidding no one if he claimed he had come to the party for anything other than this.

“I want you to wait on hands and knees,” Teru ordered, and obediently Kaya got into position, allowing his skirt to be pulled up out of the way.

“Daddy, like this?” Kaya asked, turning around to watch Teru cover his fingers with lube.

“Yes, just like that,” Teru agreed. Carefully he slid his finger into Kaya, teasing the other's hole with practised ease.

“Oh Daddy, that feels so strange,” Kaya moaned, “Good though.”

“You're a filthy little girl, aren't you?” Teru teased, sliding a second finger into the school girl before him. “You're used to this aren't you. I can tell?”

“No, I swear you're my first,” Kaya whined, moaning as the fingers brushed his prostate.

“Don't lie to me, I bet tons of men have had there turn with you.” Teru warned. “Tell me, who's been in here before?”

“My teacher,” Kaya answered, “I needed better grades. I've let all the male teachers have a turn, they love my ass so much they keep coming back for more. I don't care, I get nothing but A's now.”

“Who else?” Teru asked, slipping a third finger into the eager slut before him.

“The man who runs the local department store,” Kaya answered, “He gives me so much for this, my room is filled with his gifts.”

“Do the boys in your class get a turn?” Teru prompted.

“Oh no, I only let men inside me,” Kaya moaned, lost in the fantasy he was creating.

“You like large cocks?” Teru asked, bringing his own out of it's confinements. Kaya shuddered in anticipation at the sight. That cock was so large, he'd be feeling it all weekend.

“Oh Daddy! Yes!” Kaya gasped. “Fill me with it, please?”

“Not yet, you promised to help me test these toys,” Teru reminded him. So he had, Kaya thought, this was going to be so much fun, but the ending was what he was really hoping for. “Now, what shall we try first?”

“That dildo?” Kaya asked, pointing to a toy that was made up of a series of balls, the smallest about the size of a marble, but that last one, it would be impressive if he could fit that one inside.

“A popular model,” Teru agreed, sliding the first three balls length into Kaya. With a moan he clung to the sheets, allowing Teru to control the toy in his ass and accepting the pleasure with delight and many cries for 'Daddy' to go faster, deeper or harder. One by one the balls buried inside him, filling him up, making him feel entirely at the mercy of the corrupt sales man.

In a similar fashion a further two toys were tested inside him, making him scream out in pure joy. Desperately he reached for his cock, allowing himself to cum onto the bed below in a frantic race for any release.

“You've been such a good girl,” Teru reassured Kaya, “Time to give you what you crave.”

“Yes Daddy!” Kaya cried out, “Fuck me, fuck me so hard and fast! I need you Daddy!”

“I know you do,” Teru said, grinning as he finally claimed Kaya's ass, and with it the first charm for his bracelet. He took Kaya as hard as the other begged, stroking the other man in time with his thrusts. Kaya cried out again and again, totally over come by the sheer amount of male flesh that was moving inside him. This was heaven, and when he felt cum pouring into his ass, he orgasmed for the second time of the night. Only then did he collapse on the bed, lying on his side, panting for breath.

“That's my girl,” Teru said gently, handing over his charm and accepting Kaya's in return. “Don't worry, you've been good, I'll protect you. Nobody is having your ass while I'm around.”

 

Like Teru, Yuki was playing the game to win and had a similar strategy of his own. His first attack had been a double assault, claiming two charms at once and using his police man persona to prevent these players having any future sex in his presence. It wouldn't pay of just yet, but later he knew things would become difficult for these boys.

He patrolled the castle, surprised at how many rooms were empty. He assumed most men were in the bedrooms, somewhere that you had to be invited by the player to enter. He did spot Hizaki in the kitchens, but the moment he had tried to flirt with the guitarist, he had been given a dirty look and the guitarist had walked away. Hizaki really was refusing to play, Yuki thought, Kamijo had probably warned him just how valuable his attention was this weekend. Lucky Zin, maybe he had the right idea refusing to play?

He entered the parlour, and smiled as he found Masashi deep in a passionate embrace with what appeared to be the pink haired diva Yuuki. The first had been assigned the role of pirate, whatever Kamijo was thinking here Yuki didn't want to guess, the second a prostitute, for lack of a better guess. Another threesome, perfect, his role made this far too easy.

“What is this?” Yuki demanded, “Such public indecency must surely be punished.”

“Officer, please, I can't have another strike on my name,” Yuuki complained, “Surely there's something we can do to make you forget this whole thing?”

“Don't beg to this man, darling,” Masashi ordered, “He's just a corrupt police man, looking for a hole to stick his pretty cock, when really he should be the one taking it.”

“I am an officer of the law!” Yuki protested, but the pirate was pushing him to the floor and obediently he kept his mouth open to swallow the other's length. Fine, have it their way, he just wanted the charms anyway.

“Why, what do we have here?” Yuuki mocked, “A dirty pig sucking on whatever is offered!”

“I bet he can take both of us,” Masashi prompted. The pink haired man looked sceptical, but he removed the scraps of clothing he was still wearing and slid his length into Yuki's mouth. Somehow he managed both easily, sucking and teasing both men as they called him names. He figured out that Yuuki was supposed to be a pick pocket, or the like, the two criminals sticking together to 'rape' their way through the castle. A good strategy, Yuki reflected, perhaps he should have teamed up with someone too?

“Take it all,” Masashi snarled, thrusting his length down Yuki's throat. Funny, there was no gag reflect, no concerns over his restricted breathing. In fact, he couldn't breath at all, and Yuuki was pulling back begging Masashi to stop. It was only when Yuuki was beginning to panic, that Masashi pulled back. Both men knew Yuki had been having no issues deep throating him for so long, but they had to keep up pretences.

“Help me arrest this fool, and you can go free,” Yuki ordered. The vocalist glanced at him with surprise, perhaps expecting a back lash over what happened with the pirate, but it never came. Yuki had been handling the two cocks fine, no worries, so what was all the fuss about?

He made his show of 'arresting' Masashi, a process that ended in naked wresting that just happened to lead to sex. Yuuki constantly switched sides, always wanting to be dominant in their games. So be it, Yuki really didn't care. He just wanted to have fun, and the charms of course.

 


End file.
